Carlisle's girl
by Cassie west
Summary: summary inside Carlislexbella edwardxJasper
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Twilight…

Placed after James bit Bella what if Edward didn't save her in time? What if Edward didn't want anything to do with this new born Bella hmm?

Chapter 1

BPOV

It hurt all over and my savior wasn't here. Just then I saw a angel come in and take on James and hand him off to the other two angels. He came to my side and was feeling around my body for wounds and all I could feel was this fire consuming me. Then the angel picked me up his hands felt soo good on my burning skin. Then there was nothing but blackness and fire.

EPOV

My Bella was there on the ground I knew I was too late. Carlisle looked at me and asked "what are you going to do son?". "I'm leaving her here, it's for the best that I'm not here" I answered and walked away. She was no good to me without her blood and besides my dad wanted her. He could have her I didn't care anymore.

CPOV

Edward left and struck me by surprise. I picked up Bella she felt perfect there in my arms. I ran to the car carrying her with me. I put her in the front seat and left for a private jet to Greenland. We got on the jet and it took off the girl came in and said "will you need me Dr. Cullen?" she said looking worried to the girl in my lap. "no I don't think so thank you for the gesture though". I looked down at Bella who was in pain and kissed her head to keep her calm till we got to my house in Greenland. I was thinking how Esme used to love the house when we landed. I picked up Bella and walked to the car and drove to our big mason. We got out and she was wimppering into my chest from the venom. I knew what it felt like so I pittied her for having to go through it. I sat there with her till she woke up. She stirred in my arms and I knew she was waking up. Her eyes fluttered open and she was looking at the celing in amazment then, right at me examining the every detail of my face. It was sunny out today so I knew my skin was sparkling. "you look amazing, Carlisle whats wrong?" she asked while she put a hand on my cheek. I knew I looked like I was going to cry "Your amazing Bella" was all I said. She leaned in and started to close her eyes so I closed the distance between us and our lips met.


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own Twilight…

Chapter 2

BPOV

I felt arms lift me off the floor. My eyes were to heavy to open to see who it was so I just cuddled him closer to me. I could still feel the fire getting more intense but I knew I was safe in the arms of my angel. I remembered how my angel looked my first accident his blond hair with a bit of wave to it, his butterscotch eyes, his pale skin and his magnificent body. I was defently in the arms of my angel and it was heaven mixed with the hell that is this fire. All of a sudden it was like the fire egnighted even more and went straight for my heart. My heart was pounding like the wings of a humming bird and then nothing. I was unsure until I felt warm arms around me cradling me. I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling. It was so different I could see every little detail. From the marks on the ceiling to the dust. Then I turnded my head to see who was holding and there was my angle staring me in the eyes so I leaned down and kissed him. It just felt right and pooled heat in my stomache. He licked my bottom lip and begged for enterance which I gladly granted him. I pulled back after a while and looked at him in his all. He looked gorgous sitting there me in his lap.

A/N: I want reviews on what to do with the next chapter sorry I didn't get it up earlier. I had to study for a test and forgot and then my computer was buggie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

When I kissed my angel everything dissapeard and I relized this is where I was meant to be. What I felt for Carlisle was unexplainable. All I know is what I felt for Edward was small and felt like nothing here in Carlisle's arms. Then he pulled back from me and in his eyes were filled with love and desire. I knew my eyes reflected the same but Carlisle stopped. "aren't you hungry?" he asked me. Now that he said it not really though there was this throb in my throat. "a little bit, will you teach me?" I said and he smiled at me. "yes I will teach you on one condition" he said and looked at me skeptically. "what?" I asked. His eyes lit up and big grin was on his face. "you help me afterwards" he said. "ok with what?" I asked wondering if he meant with tracking. "you help me capture Edward because he kidnapped Rosalie" he said. I was shocked that would ask that of me. I looked at him and said "Carlisle why did he take Rosalie?" "I don't know Bella, he just picked her up said "{I will be back with her when my nusance is dead} so I said" he looked in my eyes and said "you will not be free of my Bella, she will live and stay with me forever". I looked at him with all the emotion I was feeling. He leaned down and kissed me and everything around us disapeard and it was only him and me now. When we broke apart we were both panting. He got up first and offered a hand to me. But all I thought was to get up and I was up in an instance. "Bella, come were going out the window and going hunting" I finally looked around and saw it was a big house big windows but this one had a lot of reds and blues and greens into it intead of the normal plain white. There were two walls made out of complete windows it was a butifull room with couchs so I assumed it was the living room. Carlisle guided me over to the nearest window and we leaped out of it. "I've never seen a more butifull landing Bella" he was smiling and looking like he was the luckiest man alive. "Carlisle, we should hunt first before that or we might never get around to it" I said casually leaning close to him. He started to walk toward the forest their when I stiffened Edward.

A/N: sorry for not writing for so long not making any excuses but I couldn't get my computer every time it was like my computer hates me! It's only purpose right now is to write and post and read fan fiction or it would be smashed by now lol! But it is annoying. Any way any comments suggestions. What do you think about a missing reel for Chapter 2 I don't know please review though and don't be too rough.


	4. Chapter 4

I Don't Own Twilight…

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating I almost forgot about this story my sincere apologies.

_20 years ago_

**EPOV**

I Heard Carlisle's thoughts '_someone new is coming son' _he had met some nomads earlier on ad had welcomed them on I could hear his thoughts as they were coming in. I caught a whiff of one of the nomads on their way here and the one smelled irresistible. I saw them come into the front yard and Emmett and Rosalie came out with Esme. The first one was a Dark haired Pixie and beside her was the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on.

He had blonde curly hair and scars all over him which made him look that much more beautiful. I looked at his eyes they were an amber color I knew he hadn't been at our way of life very long. "Hi I'm Jasper" said the blonde god. His voice was as sweet as honey. "Hi I'm Edward" I said holding out my hand, He took my hand and I felt a bolt go through me but I just ignored I figured his mate was the black haired pixie beside him.

"Hi I'm Alice and no jasper is no my mate" the black haired pixie named Alice said. "so do you have any powers?" asked Carlisle. 'Man hes hot' I heard jasper think and in his mind I could hear a southern twang in his voice that he hides when he talks. "yes I can see the future and jasper can feel other people's emotions" said Alice. "the only one here with a special power is Edward he can read minds" said Carlisle. "the only mates here are Esme and I.

A/N: And to answer where Esme went she'll be making a grand appearance in future chapters. Okay guys and girls here's an update for now I know its short and I'm going to do more soon ok thanks for all the ideas


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:I own the plot stpehinie meyer owns twilight. hi guys and girls im back hoping to update at least 1 every two weeks or so.

**Jpov**

Wow hes hot I thought to myself. I felt that spark when we touched each other. I hope he's my mate ive been lead here by this little darlin' saying that she know where we can find our mates. I just hope this guy named Edward is my mate he isd so hot with his bronz4e hair and gold eyes fill with compassion as is his makers.

Youy would have thought they were actually father and son the way they worked around each other. I hope I can have something like that one day soon. I felt my beast rear its head and roar MINE! When I looked at Edward and there was no way I could hold it back any more. I feel my eyes go black.

MPOV

MINE! My mate He belongs to me and no one else. I see the others and I want to claim what is mine right here just to show them that Edward is my mate and no one else's. He belongs to me and mer only! He starts to gravitate towards me and I walk to him and lock my lips with his while growling "MINE".

JPOV

When I wake up I find Edward laying beside me and we look at each other and I know he is my mate. I know from there we will have a good future.

_present_

_JPOV_

_I know Edward saw his singer and I tried to convince him not to stay in forks and be with her. I swear he can still be like the teenager he was stuck to be. I know I love him but I hope he doesn't drain her dry I would hate to see that. So I went to forks to try and soothe him so he wont go after her. The first few days it goes well then he started to be nice to her and become her boyfriend for the looks of things. Then when the incident happened with James He fled and I followed him because I was tired of this game. He got to our home in Montana and I cornered him. "What the heck where you thinking associating with her when you have me or am I not enough any more. You really need to tell me because im as confused as ever I thought what we had was good not that you where bored of me now"_

_A/N: OHHHHH CLIFFY LOL I will update again soon I promise._


End file.
